


Elaan of Troyius -- The Taming of the Shrew

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [50]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Spock, McCoy and Christine discuss the Dolhman of Elas over dinner, each with their own perspectives.





	Elaan of Troyius -- The Taming of the Shrew

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated PG.

_Stardate:_ _4378.3_ _, Personal Log. First Officer Spock recording._

 

We continue to patrol the Tellun star system following the delivery of the Dohlman of Elas to her bridegroom on Troyius. High Commissioner Waylon, who had attended the wedding as a representative of the Federation, has departed on his way back to Starbase 56, but we remain on high alert for any Klingon ships in this system. Now that we have discovered that the raydan stones of Troyius are in fact natural dilithium crystals, our presence is even more essential. Many things have become clearer now that we understand Kriton's betrayal, his sabotaging this mission, and the reason for the attempted peace between the two warring planets here. The "common stones" have suddenly become worth more than two planetary treasuries.

All has been quiet, however, with no further indication that the Klingons are present in this star system and, following my shift, I retired to the officer's mess to eat my evening meal. Dr. McCoy was already at a table, reading a padd as he ate, and I carried my tray to his table. "May I join you, Doctor?" I asked.

"Sure, Spock." He laid down the padd and made room on the table for my tray as I sat.

As I began to eat my salad and grains, I asked, "Has Captain Kirk responded well to the antidote you concocted?"

"A few side effects," McCoy replied. "His stomach was upset for about 24 hours, but that's settled down now."

I refrained from making a sarcastic remark about his potions having the same effect on me and responded, "That is agreeable to hear. Although I speculated that a starship was the preferred antidote to a man like the Captain, I nevertheless agree with you that an actual remedy is better suited to removing the effect of the Elasian tears."

McCoy leaned back in his chair and looked at me speculatively. "You know, Petri commented that the Elasian men had been trying for generations to find a remedy without success, but actually it wasn't that hard. I think they didn't _want_ to find a fix."

I raised an eyebrow in question. He continued, "Well, it was part of their culture that a woman was vicious and had to be 'tamed'. And apparently the Elasian men like their women that way, one they have to conquer before she will shed her tears and allow herself to be acquired by a man who has gained her respect. Once she gives herself to her chosen mate, the bond allows her to simmer down as well. You saw it yourself in Elaan."

"Yes, I did wonder about her abrupt change in demeanor," I answered. "Your speculation is quite logical."

"I'm glad you agree," McCoy replied with just the slightest hint of cynicism in his voice. "I just wonder how Elaan and High Ruler Dorath are going to get along in their marriage. I can't imagine two more different species getting together."

"It has been done, Doctor," I answered as I took a bite of my salad.

"What?"

"The marriage of two very different species. My parents, for example."

McCoy nodded. "Yes, but your folks aren't _that_ very different."

"Are they not, Doctor?" I laid my fork down and steepled my fingers together. "To begin with, Vulcans and Humans are physiologically different. Green, copper-based blood and red, iron-based blood for instance. You have often commented on your frustration in seeing to my medical needs because I am of such a non-Human species."

"Well, yes."

"And then there are the cultural extremes that my parents had to overcome. It look a very large degree of compromise on both their parts, particularly for my mother who had chosen to adapt herself as best she could to a very alien society. My father compromised as well in order not to completely deny Mother her humanity. They still have their problems, and they continue to work at their marriage. However, Elaan and Dorath may not be so successful, given that Elaan was essentially sold into that marriage by the rulers of her planet. My mother had a choice. Elaan did not."

"I guess she'll have to," the doctor speculated.

"In truth, I am skeptical whether this endeavor will last very long," I answered.

"How's that?"

"Elaan is very young, a dolhman of her family, a princess if you will, but she is a second daughter and would never rule. She has been spoiled and pampered and has all the characteristics of a child who has never been told no, something she will be told frequently by her new husband's family."

McCoy was distracted for a second and then called, "Christine!"

I looked up to see Nurse Chapel turning from the food dispensers with a tray in her hands.

"Come join us for a minute!" the doctor insisted.

Chapel glanced at me and hesitated, but I kept my expression mild and she came toward us. I saw that her tray held a dessert of some sort and a cup of what I deduced from the smell was coffee.

"What are you eating?!" McCoy demanded, but his tone was amused. "Is that peach cobbler? I'm going to check your diet card tomorrow! I can't have my nurses setting a bad example for my patients!"

She colored slightly and seemed flustered. "It's within my calorie limit--" she began but then he waved a hand to silence her.

"I'm just kidding. In fact, I'm going to get some myself! Sit down!!" Without further word, the doctor rose from his seat, retrieved his own dessert and returned before Chapel could comply.

"Come on, sit down," he ordered her as he dropped back into his own chair. "Spock's not gonna bite you!" With that, he dug into the sweet concoction and closed his eyes in bliss as he conveyed the spoon to his mouth. "Oh, just like my ol' Mama used to make!"

Chapel had slid into the vacant chair and smiled at him. "Did she?"

"Honey, I'm from Georgia and Georgia peaches are the best there are!" His accent seemed to deepen as he said it, but then he laughed a little and turned back to his head nurse.

"Actually, I called you over here for a reason, Chris. We were just talking about the difference between Elasians and Troyians. You had more opportunity than any of us to talk to Ambassador Petri while he was in sick bay. Did he tell you anything about what Elaan had waiting for her?"

Chapel did another quick glance my way then answered, "As a matter of fact, he talked a lot about the Troyian royal family. I think it helped him to talk after being attacked and realizing he couldn't finish his mission. He was really a pretty sweet guy. I said something about Queen Elaan and he corrected me. He said the High Rulers have several wives and Elaan would only be very junior, not much more than a member of Dorath's harem."

McCoy's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't realize _that_!" he said. "I thought she was going to be their empress or something similar."

Christine shook her head. "No. The Ruling Consort is the senior wife and the mother of Dorath's heirs. There will never be any children from Elaan. Dorath may use her as a sexual partner, but she's just a political gift between the ruling houses of both planets. Imagine how that will make her feel?"

"Not a happy thought, is it?" McCoy looked grim. "It wouldn't surprise me if they find a knife stuck in Dorath's back pretty soon, and I mean a literal one."

I picked up my fork and resumed eating. "The politics of this match are quite complicated. I understand it, but with the Klingons now involved, I would say that the diplomats involved will have their hands full sorting out the logistics of making it work."

McCoy made a little noise of agreement as he took another big bite of his dessert and Chapel sampled hers as well. For a moment we three were silent, then Chapel said speculatively, "What I can't understand is why Captain Kirk would have agreed to take over Petri's job and try to get Elaan to cooperate? I mean, after the ambassador was stabbed by her, why did he think he could … well … discipline her?"

"Did you ever read _The Taming of the Shrew_?" responded the doctor. "Spock?"

"No," answered the nurse but I gave a nod.

"I have read all of Shakespeare's plays."

"Why am I not surprised?" McCoy sighed. "It's not one of his better known plays – and don't you start quoting from it, you walking encyclopedia! Anyway, you know the story, how Katherine was a real … uh … well, she was--"

"You can say 'bitch', Leonard," Christine commented softly. "I've heard you cuss often enough in sick bay." My brows shot up at that, but I said nothing.

"Okay, Katherine was a real bitch and Petruchio just wanted to marry her for her money, but she was so vicious that it would take a real macho man to conquer her. Does this remind you of anyone?"

"You are saying that Captain Kirk is a … 'macho man'?" I queried.

"Well, isn't he?" Chapel was actually smiling at me, her blue eyes twinkling. "You know that in private people say the T stands for 'Tomcat'." She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

" _Anyway_ ," McCoy said pointedly. "She finally lets herself be tamed and he brags about what a lady killer he is, but the audience is left wondering if she is just playing him like he’s a prize fish on a long line."

I gave him my skeptical look. "So you are saying that Elaan was 'playing' Captain Kirk? That her crying was not genuine?"

"Oh, it was real enough, but I don't think for a minute that she wouldn't use any trick she had to get her way. Maybe she has plans to cry and hook Dorath, too, and end up ruling Troyius."

"I have serious doubts about that," I replied.

"I don't," said Christine very softly, her gaze now centered on the dessert she was mixing into a mush in her bowl.

Both Dr. McCoy and I stared at her. "You think I'm right?" he asked.

"Sure. She's devious enough."

"But you did not meet her, Miss Chapel," I pointed out. "How are you so certain in your assessment?"

She looked up at me and this time did not quickly glance away. "You haven't known many predatory women, have you, Mr. Spock?"

My thoughts instantly flashed to T'Pring, but then I answered, "No, Miss Chapel. Fortunately, I have not."

"Well, let's just leave it at that." She turned back to her dessert, plying her spoon again.

"Christine, if you're not gonna eat that, I will," the doctor said.

"Oh, take it then," she responded and pushed the bowl over to him. "I don't need it anyway. I was just craving something sweet. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I think I'll turn in. I'm on early shift tomorrow. Good night, Mr. Spock. Night, Len."

"Night, Chris. Sleep tight."

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Chapel."

We watched her leave the mess hall and both decided that we were done with our meals as well. After returning our trays to recycling, we walked out into the corridor and in the direction of our cabins. After a minute, McCoy spoke up. "You know, Spock, I think she's right. I'll bet Dorath is wiping away Elaan's tears right now. His other wives don't stand a chance in hell."

 

THE END


End file.
